OpenFlow is a leading protocol for Software-defined Networking (SDN) architecture. In OpenFlow network, data forwarding on a network device is controlled through flow table entries populated by an OpenFlow controller that manages the control plane for that network. A network device that receives packets on its interfaces looks up its flow table to check the actions that need to be taken on a received frame. By default an OpenFlow enabled network device creates a default flow table entry to send all packets that do not match any specific flow entry in the table to the OpenFlow Controller. In this manner, the OpenFlow controller becomes aware of all new network traffic coming in on a device and programs a flow table entry corresponding to a new traffic pattern on the receiver network device for subsequent packet forwarding of that flow.